miraculous_ladybug_fwrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Rat/Vesper
Vesper is a 13-year-old created and RPed by RubyLavender (cleverruby17/amazinglavender27). He currently is the holder of the rat Miraculous. Backstory Vesper's parents, and his brothers, were killed (maybe? I'm not sure yet, maybe they just disappeared, but he assumes they're dead) when he was really young. (They were killed by an akumatized villain, and the heroes couldn't get there fast enough.) He was going to be taken to an orphanage, but ran away and began to live on the streets. He learned how to hide, how to steal, how to read people, and how not to get caught (or, if he did, how to escape). He is terrible at reading and math. He related to rats, because they were survivors, and so was he. Like a lot of things, he did not obtain the Rat Miraculous legally. He found the Rat Miraculous in a Dumpster, in a really fancy box. He opened the box and was surprised to find a single button and a rat kwami. The rat kwami seemed very injured and weak, so he fed the rat kwami a little and cared for it as best as he could. The rat kwami told Vesper that his name was Quikk. Later, as Quikk continued to heal, Vesper asked Quikk if he wanted to go back to his original owner. Quikk said no, and told Vesper that his original owner abused him, which is why he was so injured when Vesper found him. Quikk then suggested that Vesper try the Miraculous. Vesper's backstory is currently being written here Backstory stats: Chapters: 7 Stages: 1 (age 5) Characters introduced so far: 8 (Vesper, Mom, Dad, Xavier, Cayden, The Cat Man™, Yogurt, Shadow) Word count: 4, 024 Appearance Vesper has dark gold hair. He is short. He has tanned skin and dark brown eyes. The skin on the soles of his feet is very tough, but scratched up. He often goes barefoot, since he doesn't really have any shoes to wear. He often wears threadbare, thin, ill-fitting, sometimes hole-y clothes. Physical Strengths He's short? And he's actually kinda fast. Oh, and he's skinny in that I-don't-eat-enough kind of way. He's a survivor. Physical Weaknesses He is not strong. He is not agile. He is not tall. Hero Appearance As Silver Rat, Vesper wears a dark silver suit with long sleeves. He also has rat ears in his hair, a rat tail, and a mask that goes over his eyes and nose. The mask is also silver, but the place where the nose goes is pink, and the sides have whiskers. Vesper also appears to be cleaner when he is Silver Rat. Personality Vesper is somewhat hot-tempered and very sarcastic, but he's pretty smart (in his own way). He's very cynical, which means you deserve a badge when you earn his trust and become his friend. He's kinda cowardly sometimes, but has a loud mouth. He's very good at stealing. And lying. And acting. Vesper is pretty blunt when he wants to be (which is most of the time) and often makes fun of others, and has almost no sympathy for anyone else. Vesper also has little to no respect for authorities. He talks a lot and is pessimistic. He's also funny sometimes, but often annoying, and can be a champion whiner. Vesper also can "read people," meaning sometimes he can tell what they're feeling or thinking by studying their features. Emotional Strengths He tries not to care and succeeds a lot of the time (so he often comes off as a jerk). (I don't know if this is really a strength? Eh, whatever). The reason he does this is because he's sort of trying to protect himself. Vesper thinks that if he doesn't care, then it won't hurt him, and people will have less ammunition against him. Emotional Weaknesses Most of the time, his 'tough guy' act is exactly that-an act. He's not as confident as he pretends to be. He's often really insecure, and sometimes doubts himself at the worst moments. Also, he can be greedy sometimes and want things that he doesn't really need. He also dislikes the thought of love/caring for someone. He believes that if you don't care, it doesn't hurt if something bad happens. Mental Strengths A lot of the time, his mind is run more by instinct than by thought. Meaning, he doesn't check his brain before he does something. Mental Weaknesses A lot of the time, his mind is run more by instinct than by thought. (Yes, his mental strength and weakness are one and the same. Sometimes it benefits him, but more often it doesn't.) Also, it never occurs to him to lead or to do an important job by himself. He's totally fine with working with groups, but he never thinks he could be the leader or have a job in which everything depends on him. Hero Personality As Silver Rat, Vesper is usually more selfless and braver. His tongue is a little softer as a hero (meaning he's nicer and insults less people), but it's still quick to defend himself and friends/allies. Also, his confidence because more real. In other words, he's more heroic. However, once in a while, Quikk (his kwami) will get to him, and he may have random bouts of extreme greed. Powers As Silver Rat, he has enhanced hearing, smell, and can feel the air with his whiskers. He also has enhanced durability (has more stamina, can survive things he normally wouldn't be able to survive, etc. Rats are sturdy creatures.) Special Power Silver Rat's special power is called "Infliction." He can use this to spread some sort of emotion he's feeling to someone else temporarily. (This is roughly based on how rats spread diseases.) Miraculous The Rat Miraculous is a button. Not a big, noticeable button, like a small button that you might find on a shirt or something. He usually keeps it in his pocket. It's gray without Quikk inside, but with Quikk inside, the Miraculous turns grayish-brown with a pink border. Kwami Quikk is the rat kwami. His name is pronounced the same way "quick" is (so it would be pronounced "kwik"). He is male. Personality Quikk talks a lot, like Vesper. He can also be overdramatic and sarcastic. He also is sometimes whiny and often greedy/selfish. He mostly looks out for himself. He can be supremely unhelpful sometimes. (So he's a lot like Vesper XD) But he knows when the situation is SUPER-serious that he better shut up and actually be helpful. He also gets a lot of premonitions. Appearance Quikk has brownish-grayish fur and big, golden-brown eyes. Like most kwamis, he has a weirdly big head and a small body. Attached to his face are whiskers. He has a pink, scaly rat tail. He has rat-like ears and whiskers, and like most kwamis, he lacks a nose. Don't pay attention to that inaccurate picture. Food He eats anything from the five food groups and more. Like actual rats, he's not too picky, and will sometimes even eat food that has been in the trash. His favorite food groups are meat, dairy, and grain, but like I said, he'll still eat other foods. Relationships (WIP) Quikk: Quikk is Vesper's friend and is the rat kwami. They haven't had much interaction in the FWRP, but (if you read the backstory), Vesper takes care of Quikk. Quikk also actually takes things more seriously sometimes if Vesper says them, and tries to give advice to Vesper sometimes. Tigress: Vesper isn't sure exactly what to think of Tigress. He dislikes cats and cat themes, and she's a cat-themed superhero. Also, he's sort of alarmed by the fact that she kills and beheads people. But he's grateful that she stuck up for him when Polar Breeze called him "alley rat," but this act also makes him a little suspicious. In conclusion, Vesper has mixed feelings about Tigress. Rogue Goat: Vesper doesn't really like Rogue Goat. Vesper thinks Rogue Goat is a jerk, which is kinda weird coming from someone who often acts like a jerk himself. He agrees with Rogue Goat's morals, which makes him dislike Rogue Goat a little less, but is a little confused about how obsessed Rogue Goat is with justice. Also, he dislikes how Rogue Goat snipes Tigress every chance he gets. Elizabeth (before he knew she was Polar Breeze): Vesper is a little wary of Elizabeth, since she gave him $1500 the first time they met. He knows she's rich, but he tends to not trust rich people or random strangers who give him something. Also, he's even more suspicious of her because she followed him to his home/stalked him, and he also doesn't trust stalkers. Polar Breeze (before he knew she was Elizabeth/separately from Elizabeth): Vesper disliked Polar Breeze's attitude when they went to the crime scene at Ash's house, and since he didn't know what her name was, he immediately insulted her, calling her "Bear Brain." She retaliated with "Alley rat," which actually stung since he lives in an alleyway. Vesper was also kind of angry when she said dead bodies were cool. For now, he dislikes her. He recently became aware that she has/had a crush on him, but doesn't reciprocate her feelings. He also knows that she's Elizabeth. He tolerated her for a while, but recently is getting disgusted with her, as she knows nothing about polar bears, thinks murdering is cool and tries too hard to be feral even though she isn't. Elizabeth/Polar Breeze: Vesper/Silver Rat is thoroughly disgusted with her, as it appears to him that she thinks the world revolves around her. One night, as Silver Rat, he summoned her to a rooftop to tell her to "stop trying to be a feral." When they got off topic, Silver Rat got frustrated and tried to steer the conversation back to the original reason he called Polar Breeze there, and Polar Breeze told him that she wasn't trying to be feral, and that he was lucky that he was cute, which he extremely didn't appreciate. Then she started quoting songs that he didn't know and then put the blame on him for her going crazy. Emma: Vesper isn't sure of what Emma's name is, but he does appreciate that she gave him a towel to wipe his feet with. Sort of. He's also a little suspicious of her because she was another person who stalked him home, but he likes the fact that when he said he wanted to stay at his home, she didn't keep pushing him like Elizabeth did. Plus, he also likes that she didn't push him to get to the hospital. Praying Mantis: Vesper can sort of understand Praying Mantis's anger toward Tigress, but also doesn't think that anything will be solved if Praying Mantis kills Tigress. He also doesn't trust her very much, but a lot of the time he talks to her like he would to an ally. Sweet Bunny: Vesper/Silver Rat has lately gotten very annoyed with Sweet Bunny, like when they were fighting Shipper and she sat on the bench, then later got knocked out, or when Panther appeared and she was all, "Are you okay?" Before she became a feral, he knew that she was an ally, but he didn't really think well of her. After she became a feral, he preferred to keep her in jail, and was shocked and angry when she escaped. He also attempted to stop Panther when Panther tried to break Sweet Bunny out, and hit her on the head multiple times during that thread. Amaya: Vesper sometimes finds himself shocked by how similar he is to Amaya, and sometimes finds himself frustrated by her actions and how stubborn she is, but also finds himself drawn to her. He has a crush on her, but thinks she has a crush on Nova. He also tries to hide his crush on her by teasing her and Nova. Nova: Vesper considers Nova a friend-ish person, but doesn't really know him that well. He does know that Nova has a crush on Amaya, and in his mind, Amaya returns his feelings, so he teases them about it. Diana: Vesper considers Diana a friend, and is developing a crush on her. Christian: Vesper barely knows him, but dislikes him, since Christian interrupted him and Diana while they were having a conversation, then took Vesper for a fool and tried to lie to his face. Trivia & Headcanons * In the PJO AU, Vesper is a child of Hermes. His brothers (Cayden and Xavier) are completely mortal, but Vesper grew up with them. * In the Devil's Candy AU, Vesper is a rat monster, similar to his hybrid self. * Vesper is apparently the god of sarcasm and/or salt * Vesper was originally a rat-human hybrid from the HHHA RP. * His rat-human hybrid counterpart is dating Rebbecca. * Vesper dislikes cats because they remind him of his family and what happened to them, and he also sometimes gets disturbed by cat-themed superheroes/villains, because they remind him of the akumatized cat villain. * Vesper usually tries not to commit crimes, but sometimes can't help himself * Vesper actually really likes music * Vesper also really likes to sing * Vesper sings when he thinks no one is around/when he thinks it's just him and Quikk * Vesper sneaks into stores sometimes just to hear music * Vesper is always on the lookout for radios or music-playing devices * Vesper sneaks into movie theaters once in a while * Vesper would be a terrific actor * Vesper is insanely good at breaking and messing up electronics * Stray cats often steal Vesper's food, which he really hates, but sometimes he's afraid to stop them * Vesper is on good terms with most of the rats in his area--meaning, he gives them food sometimes and they don't try to attack him, don't steal his food, etc. * Quikk sometimes sings with Vesper * Vesper is in the contralto/tenor range because his voice is not that deep but not that high-pitched either * I have too many singing/music headcanons for Vesper * Vesper went as a homeless kid for Halloween multiple times * When Vesper was two and three, he went as a rat for Halloween (#ForeshadowingFTW) * Common weapons of Vesper include broken pieces of wood, pieces of concrete, pieces of buildings, glass shards, expired bread, and soda * Vesper is so sarcastic that his voice now almost always has a sarcastic tone * Vesper is the type of character who could be a hero or a villain, but he wouldn't firmly be either one * Vesper specifically does not have the "Hero" category added to his page because of that * Please do not ever add the "Hero" category to Vesper's page * Vesper is Atheist * Vesper's parents used to sing to him and his siblings a lot * Vesper sometimes turns into Silver Rat and stays up all night and then is either really tired the next day at school or just doesn't go to school so he can sleep * Quikk, being rattish, is often nocturnal and stays up all night. Then he wakes up Vesper to go to school. Quikk, however, doesn't go to sleep at sunrise, because that'd be like a person going to sleep at sunset, and that doesn't happen in ML very often. He stays up past sunset and THEN goes to sleep. Quikk is often asleep at school, so he can't bother Vesper. * More later More Vesper Stuff His wiki page from the HHHA Redo RP: http://hhharedo.wikia.com/wiki/Vesper His wiki page from the original RP: http://half-humanhalf-animal-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Vesper ML Comic & Fanfic featuring Vesper: ML comic & Written Transcript ML Incorrect Quote Comic: Vesper Does Math ML Incorrect Quote Comic: Air Burrito Category:Male Category:Miraculous Holder